Mathematical theory of genetic processes in infinite populations has been a partial source of dynamical theory of actual genetic populations. A major effort will be made to develop theory of infinite populations incorporating life tables and reproductive tables with overlapping generations. Another aspect of infinite populations is a theory for non-overlapping generations which is based on the selection in each generation of a fixed proportion of the best individuals, in contrast to fixed selective values of genotypes. All real populations are finite and the finiteness is surely critical, leading to the need for stochastic theory. One objective is to develop a theory for a rare gene in a very large population with overlapping generations, including probabilities of survival of a line with a mutant gene, and properties of the equilibrium distribution of a deleterious gene kept in the population by mutation. Stochastic theory of selection in which the best M of a finite population of N infants are chosen will be worked on. Mathematical and statistical aspect of the neutral gene hypothesis will be pursued. Some additional work on genetical and statistical theory of interpretation of human quantitative data will be done.